phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alycia
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Poptropica411/Phineas + Isabella = Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D?/@comment-Alycia-20110116222019 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:21, January 16, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Good Job! Welcome to the Wiki! Your information given on the Phinabella blog was very good. You know what you are doing indeed! I hope you stick with us until the end, and we wish you further luck! The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 20:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi dere! Hi, it's me, rwmead from DeviantART. It's nice to see you here as well. I hope you stay- it can be kind of hectic around here, but given our discussions we've had over on DeviantART, I know that you and I seem to have similar thoughts when it comes to Phineas and Ferb and what makes it work as well as what makes it funny. Some of the other users can be rather...rambunctious, but I hope that won't drive you away. It hasn't driven me away yet. Enjoy it here! Yer pal, Mobo85 21:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Small Question So, I hear you have a deviantART account. Mind telling me your username? I'd like to see your works. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 08:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Fanon You need to get a template fixed. An IP messed up Template:Edit a hour ago. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 17:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not making one, fixing one. this is what I mean. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 18:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!! "It's going to be a robot riot For me to push my sister off the computer So I can watch this! A bit of a mechanized bot brawl!!" JUst kidding. I was already on the computer. :) You're talking about the Robot Riot video, I assume? You're very welcome! Happy to have shared it. Alycia 02:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC)] : :That poem was from me, Danville, by the way. Danville 11:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC)